conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Al Bakiyye
Al Bakiyye Language ='Al Bakiyye Grammar and Literature Guide'= This book has many infos and details about the Al Bakiyye Language which is artificial language from turkish languages. The main expression language is English. We will try to teach to you the Al Bakiyye language. ='Whats is the Al Bakiyye Language? '= Al Bakiyye is a artificial language. The origin of this language is ural-altay language family. It can be find many words from Turkish languages like Turkish, azerice, tatarca, uygurca, göktürkçe, kırgızca, türkmence, özbekçe, moğolca, osmanlıca etc. With out these there are many words from Persian and arabic too. This language is developed as adornment and beautification. We want to save the all beautiful words and rules. For that we developed this artificial language with besondere alphabet. ᒍ Ḷ⟓৬ (El Bakiyye) is written as “Al Bakiyye” in English or German. Many words are from Turkish languages, Persian and Arabic. Also there are many words from German, English, French, Mongol, Anatolian languages and concise Mesopotamian languages. Beyond that this language is developed due to the creator wants so. Al Bakiyye has got a special alphabet which has 65 letter. It has got also specific literatures; Damlahatname, Yazlam and gratitude journal.' ' There are 3 writing style of this language; * Handwriting * Figurat - Calligraphy * Computer writing Al Bakiye (Husnu hat-ı bakiye) means “beautiful written language of immortality”. ৬ (i-yye) means belonging, loyalty. Also it can be used "bakisch" for the Al Bakiyye. ='Main Features of Al Bakiyye Language'= * All stamps (letter) have unique reading and usage area. * There is no difference as uppercase - lowercase. * It is written from left to right. It can written from top to down in Calligraphy writing. * Sentence sequence is free. Only it has to obey “to be + main verb” rules. To Be has to be every time before from the main verb. For Example: Today we will go to school. ' 'Ḷ Г❞ ϢરƆ Г@⥌CĴБᓬ ᒍӬ ↓ØЭ. Reading: buguen werde gategegjbiz la oqqoul’a. * There are 2 types to be; - , Ϣર, ഥ (ist, war, dır). * There are 6 articles; ᒍӬ, ᒍ, ⧽, ..↾ (Ya-Ay, Lâ, El-Ol, İ-Yi). * There is no difference between the articles like German Languages. They have only function and phenomenon. * There is not gender discrimination in personal pronouns like European Languages. It is used only “⧽” (Ol) for “he, she, it”. * There are a personal pronoun and some grammar rules for the creator - god. That is “て” (Hay). * There are 8 Nominative Case. * There is a positive-negative-question structure. ** Negative: It is used in name sentences “ƆGᒍ” (değel). For Example: Ḷ ƆGᒍ ৬ᓬλ. (Bu degyel yazangc) EN: That is not a pen. ** Negative: It is used in verb sentences “ᕴ↓” (yok) or as additional “M⥌” (-me, -ma). For example: ⧽ ᕴ↓ ГᒍMЭ⟓ (Ol yoq gelmeak). or ⧽ ГᒍM⥌MЭ⟓ (Ol gelmemek). EN: He/She/It does not come. * There are tense difference. * There are many types words which are added to the end of the words or head of the words. * There are sequential token letters; (⥙ - λ) * There are some letters without the main letters; (k M̃ ❞ 〟° ʷ ) * It usually is not written the vowels. ='Al Bakiyye Alphabet and Writing System'= Alphabet in Al Bakiyye means "웃MGᒍ↓” (Tamgaluq) or “∧БC” (Eabece) Other Sound and Letter Provisions: Â = Ӭ ' 'Û = Ꭷ’’ Ô = Ö Î = ..↾ Ê = Э ' 'Š = ثا/じ Ž = ظ/ഥ’ 'Al Bakiyye Alphabet in Latin' 'Al Bakiyye Letter with Latin Letters' Other Annex and Stamps ='Grammar and Structural Properties'= The Al Bakiye artificial language is written from left to right with special alphabet - letters. 'The Nouns (⥌ഥᒍર)' There 2 types name in Al Bakiyye language; Private nouns, common nouns. All nouns has got article (Belirtencg). There are 4 types plural forms. It is used “ჰŧ -ഥ” as TO BE in the noun sentences. Plural Forms: ' * ᒍર (ler - lar) : ⥌ƆMᒍર (Adamlar) - Men * @ (at) : БᒍГ@ (Belgeat) – Documents * ГӬƝ (Gêân) : ⥌ƆM..↾ГӬƝ (Adamîgêân) - children of Adam * I〟(Eyin) : ⥌ƆMI〟(Adameyn) - some men * Ɲ (En) : Ḷર⊲Ɲ (Barken) - Homes 'Conditions of Nouns 'Adjectives' In the Al Bakkiye language, there are 4 forms that can make adjective. # Front of the noun; “৬Й Ḷર⊲ (Yeni barq)” # End of the noun; “৬Й Ḷર⊲..↾ ৬Й (Barq-ı Yeni)” # Along with artikel; “Ḷર⊲ᒍ৬Й (Barqalyeni)” # Along with adjective and noun; “৬Й❞Ḷર⊲ (Yenunbarq”) English: '“New house” or “the house which is the new”. 'Comparative and superlative adjectives English: Good Man てરᒍ↾ ⥌ƆM (Hayarlı Adam) ⥌ƆM..↾ てર (Adam-ı Hayar) ⥌ƆMᒍてર (Adamalhayar) てર❞⥌ƆM (Hayrunadam) 'Personal Pronouns' There are 8 personal pronouns and 2 types TO BE in the Al Bakiyye language. ' '''For Example: ' I am a doctor. ما ჰŧ Бર じGƝഥᓬ. Reading: Men ist saygandiz. '''Marker, Definition, Articles Article is like “The”. In german there are 3 article; “Der, die, das”. There are 6 article in the Al Bakiyye language. These are “৬, I, ⧽, ᒍӬ, ᒍ, ..↾” (Ya, Ay, Ol, Lâ, El ve İiy). Except for the “..↾” (İiy) artikel, no artikel is associated with names. There are 2 article form; definite and indefinite. Definite Articles: “৬, I, ⧽, ᒍӬ, ᒍ, ..↾” Indefinite Articles: “One, some, some” … *** The articles are not written with some letters. The words which start with this letter are written without the article. It is read double with the vocal. For example: (≾ĊM) EN: selection With Article: ᒍ ≾ĊM (El Seçem) Without Article: ≾ĊM (Es seçem) If the noun starts with this letter, you may not write and use an article; Ƒ I ᒍ M Ɲ ⧽ ર ≾ ≾. ↓ @ 'Sentences' Main Sentences: ما Ϣર Гᒍ⥌CĴما ᒍӬ ↓Ø∧ ๛ᒍ〟 ৬ર〟. (Men war gelecejmen lâ okkula sinlen yarın) I will come to the school with you tomorrow. Clause Sentences: ๛ Ϣર ≾ЭⱱMЭ⟓ ഥO≾ᛠ❞⥙ ≾Э, ⧽Mᒍ↾ ๛৬રƆMC ⧽∧. (Sin war sevmek dostunng ese, olmali sin yardimci ola) If you love your friend, you have to help him. *You may not use TO Be in the clause sentences. ما ϢᎧરƆ Ḷ⧽Ɔما ᒍӬ ḺરIG Г@ર⟓〟 ما ৬ ↓Ø∧ (Men wurde buldimen lâ parayga geterkeyen men ya okkula.) While I was going to school, I found a wallet. Transpose Sentences: 'Örnek: ๛ᒍ〟ᒍӬ ↓Ø∧ ৬ર〟Ϣર Г@⥌CĴما. (Sinlen la okkula yarın war getecejmen.) I am going to go to school with you tomorrow. '''Notification Sentences: '৬ ᒍOƝഥમ ჰŧ ৬ ⥌웃⟓Ɲ. (Ya londıyray ist ya atayken) London is a capital. '''Question Sentences: የ Ϣર ⧽ じてḺ Бર Ḷર⊲? (Mu war ol sayhap ber barq?) Has he got a house? If - Else Sentences: '''じてḺ ⧽રما≾Э ᒍӬ Ḻમ Бર Г❞, Ϣર ما Г@⥌CĴما ᓬᎧ ৬ Ḻཞ≾. (Ef sayhap olarmenesse la baray ber gün, war men getecejmen zu ya payriyes) If I have money, I will go to Paris. '''Note: Ƒ is used start of the sentences and ≾Э is used end of the sentences. Exercise: Instead of ᒍ ⊲ ჰŧ てO≾.” (Ef el kal ist hosh) If the weather is nice. , you can use this sentences; ⊲ Ϣર ⧽M∧⊲ てO≾. k” (Ef war olmak hosh ky) * You have to use “ƆGᒍ” as TO BE in negative noun sentences. * You have to use “M⥌” end of the main verb in negative verb sentences. Rule: ƆGᒍ/ᕴ↓ + Verb+M⥌+Personal Pronoun. Noun Sentences: Ḷ ƆGᒍ ᒍӬ Ḻમ. (Bu degel la paray) - That is not money. ' '''Verb Sentences: ما ᕴ↓ ⥌ᒍM⥌⥌CĴما Ḷ Ḻમ. (Men yok almaacajmen bu paray.) I will not take this money. ' '''TO BE 'Modal Verbs' The modal verbs in the Al Bakiyye are same to English and German. ' '''For Example: I have to go to work. ' 'ما ഥ’ર❞Ɔ Г@MЭ⟓ ᓬᎧ ᒍӬ ↓Ø. ' '''Reading: Men zorunda getmek zu la okkul. 'Passive Voice' Passive voice is made with “ᒍ” - “Ɲ” Verb: Writing - ৬ᓬM∧⊲ (Yazmak) He write a book - ⧽ Ϣર ৬ᓬM∧⊲ ᒍӬ Б@↾⟓ (Ol war yazmak la betik) The book is written - ৬ Б@↾⟓ Ϣર ৬ᓬᒍM∧⊲. (Ya betik war yazelmak) 'Imperative Voice' It is used infinitive verb and “!” end of the sentences. Гᒍ! (Gel) - Come! ⥌ᒍ (Al) - Take it! 'Conjunctions' 'Prepositions' Al bakiyye has 2 types form for the prepositions; adding front of the name and end of the name. ''' '''For Example: EN- I go to home. # (Front): ما Ϣર Г@MЭ⟓ ᒍ Ḷર⊲∧ (Men war getmek el barqa) # (End): ما Ϣર Г@MЭ⟓ ᓬᎧ ᒍ Ḷર⊲. (Men war getmek zu el barq.) For example: EN- I saw you and Ahmet and Mehmet near the Ahmet at home. (Front): ما ϢᎧરƆ ⟓ȪરƆما Ƒ..↾ ৬ Ḷર⊲ ⥌てM@..↾ ๛ᒍ〟ⱱ ⧽Й❞ ĊП〟Ɔ ⧽ MЭԋM@. # (End): ما ϢᎧરƆ ⟓ȪરƆما ৬ Ḷર⊲〟↾Ċ〟Ɔ ⥌てM@..↾ Ϣ↾ᛠ ๛ ⱱ MЭԋM@..↾ Й৬ર ⧽Й❞. 'Time Expressions' 'Possessive Pronouns' It is use “in” end of the personal pronouns. ' 'Hours - Times Hours and times means “OGᎧર” (Ogur) in the Al Bakiyye language. It is used “ჰŧ” as To Be. ''' * '''What time is it? - ⊲Ċ ჰŧ ᒍӬ OGᎧર (Kach ist la ogur?) OR * What is the time? - ᒍӬ OGᎧર ⊲Ċഥ (La ogur kachdir). ' '''Answer: ' ⧽ OGᎧર ჰŧ … (Ol ogur ist ...) or ⧽ OGᎧર …’ഥ (Ol ogur …’dir.) 21:00 = ⧽ OGᎧર ჰŧ ⟓↓Бર. (Ol Ogur ist keyokber) 12:30 = ⧽ OGᎧર ჰŧ OƝ⟓ ḶĊ↓ (Ol ogur ist onkey buchuk) 10:05 = ⧽ OGᎧર ჰŧ OƝ..↾ ГĊર Б≾. (Ol ogur ist oniiy gecher besh) 03.25 = ⧽ OGᎧર ჰŧ Ꭷ’Ċ..↾ ГĊર ⟓↓Б≾. (Ol ogur ist uchy gecher keyokbesh.) Moment: OG (Og) Hour: OGᎧર (Ogur) Minute: OGમ↓ (Ograyik) Second: OGᎧરഥ↓ (Ogurdak) Split-second: OGᎧરĊ↓ (Ogurchak) '''The Number The Numbers of the Al Bakiyye are so easy. ''' '''10 - 20 = OƝ + Number = OƝᎧ’Ċ (Onuch) - thirteen 20,30,40 …: Number + ↓ = ᛠરᛠ↓ (terteok) - Fourty 2: ⟓ (Key) 10: OƝ (On) 12: OƝ⟓ (Onkey) 20: ⟓↓ (Keyok) 22: ⟓↓⟓ (Keyokkey) All numbers are written adjacent. ' 'Adjective Clauses Бર ⥌ƆM (Ber Adam) - a man Ḷ ⥌ƆM (Bu adam) - this man The articles donot used with number adjectives and indefinite articles. Without that the articles has to used front of the all names. ৬ Эԋᛠ৬ર ⥌ƆM (Ya ehteyar adam) - Old man Adjective clauses front of the name : ৬ Эԋᛠ৬ર ⥌ƆM (Ya ehteyar adam) - Old man Adjective clauses end of the name : The article is used front of the adjective and name and also “i” between adjective and nouns. ৬ ⥌ƆM..↾ Эԋᛠ৬ર (Ya adam-i Ehteyar) - The man who is old. As Double adjective usage : ৬ Ꭷ’ƝᒍᎧ’ ⥌ƆM..↾ Эԋᛠ৬ર (Ya ünlü adam-i ehteyar) The famous man who is old. 'Question pronouns' 'I Think' “じƝરما, ᓬƝЙMC, ماC, ૭’’ᒍ⥌୨Б, Ƒ↾⟓ཞما” (Saynarmen, Zannumca, Mence, Бᒍk, Galavbe, Fikriymen) ЙમƆ ৬ Ꭷ’Mર ? (Nurayda ya Omar?) - Where is the Omar? Ƒ↾⟓ཞما, ⧽ ჰŧ ৬ Ḷર⊲Ɔ (Fikriymen, ol ist ya barqda) - I think, he is at home. ᓬƝЙMC k; ⧽ ჰŧ Ƒ..↾ ↓Ø (Zannumca ki, ol ist fiy okkul.) - In my opinion he is in the school.. Бᒍk ჰŧ ⧽ Ƒ..↾ ↓Ø (Belki ist ol fiy okkul) He can be in the school. *If we use this sentences as a clause, we can use with “k”. Ƒ↾⟓ཞما k, ⧽ Ϣર Г@⥌CĴ⧽ ᛠᎧ ↓Ø. (Fikriymen ky ol war getecegjol to okkul) English: I think, that he will go to school. 'Infinitive Rules ' It can be make infinitive as two forms; front of the verb and end of the verb. ''' '''Adds end of the verb -mak, -mek, -ma, -me, -ış, -iş, -uş, -üş, -en, -an Adds front of the verb: tu, zu You have select only one form, not both of them. 'Naming' There is a lot of additives that we can create a new word. Addition end of the words: “luk, lık, kayt, çi, daş, lü, üş, iş, an, dır, gaç, ga, gi, ak, im, in, gah, istan, zar, kede, sar, dan, ban, van, kar, gar, ger, çe, î, iyye, siz, si, uç, iç, um, gun, li, el, abil, cık, cik, ca, taş, ar, er, eş, sel, te, tı, tü, aç, cileyin, ak, ek, ok, ka, gil, kıl, kek, ken, kan, men, man, la, lu, layın, leyin, emsi, rak, rek, sak, sek, ıt, et, at, me, ma, dır, dir, ağan, eğen, maca, mece, ip, up, üp, ap, ken, ling, ment ...” Addition front of the words: “anti, bi, co, in, monu, re, trans, piriy …” For example: Eyes, glasses, TV, Radio, Mobile Phone… ГȪᓬ (Goz), ГȪᓬᒍ↓ (Gozluk), じર@ГĊ (Seyretgech), ᛠƝᒍ@ГĊ (Tenletgech), Ø❞Й≾.MƝᛠ (Kunnuşment) Animals: “ᒍƝ” (Lan) // ' ⥌≾ᒍƝ: (Aslan) - Lion ૭’’ḺᒍƝ: (Gaplan) - Tiger ≾↾રᛠᒍƝ : (Sırtlan) - hyena 'Tense There are 5 tense and 8 mode in the Al Bakiyye language. ' '*We have to add “M⥌” (me, ma) before tense addition in negative sentences. ' '''For Example: My uncle came from londra yesterday. I am waiting him now. He has got a car. We will go to cinema together. ' ᛠ❞I〟৬ ᒍOƝഥમ'Ɔ〟ϢᎧરƆ Mየ ГᒍƆ⧽. ≾.Ꭷ⥌Ɲ ما Б⟓ᒍཞ ⧽Й. ⧽ じてḺ Бર રIḶ. Mᓬ ϢરƆ〟 Г@⥌CĴБᓬ ᓬᎧ ᒍӬ ⊲મᒍ↓. (Tuneyyn ya londıyray’dan wurde emmim geldiol. Şuaan men bekliir olnu. Ol sayhap ber arayba. Miz werden getecejbiz zu la kalrayluk) ='''Ya Rab’Ba Ni-yaz Divine Rules= There are some rules that we write somethings to the god. For the god there are some rules. The personal pronoun of the God: て (Hay) Article: ৬ (Ya) and I (Ay) Tobe: ჰŧ (İst) or ഥ (Dır) * “Ϣર” (War) is not used in outside present simple tense. * The personal pronoun is never used in the verb. For example Normal Sentences: * ما Ϣર БરMЭ⟓. (Men war bermek) : I give * ما ϢરƆ Бર⥌CĴما. (Men werde berecejmen): I will give * ๛ ϢᎧરƆ БરƆ๛ (Sin wurde berdisen) : You gave Divine Sentences: * て Ϣર БરMЭ⟓ (Hay war bermek.) : Allah gives. * て Бર⥌CĴ (Hay berecej) : Allah will give. * て БરƆ (Hay berdi) : Allah gave. ჰŧ = て ჰŧ ∧ᒍʷԋ (Hay ist Allah) : It is Allah who is the One. ഥ = て ∧ᒍʷԋ°ഥ (Hay Allah’dır) : It is Allah who is the One. 'Days- Г❞ᒍર' 'Months - I〟' ='Punctuation'= * ʷ (chiftlem): It is read the consonant twice. ∧ᒍʷԋ (Allah) * ° (Dursak): It is stoped the previous letter. ⥌⊲°ḶḶ (Ak’baba). ' * '. (Noktay): Point - It is used end of the sentences. て ∧ᒍʷԋ°ഥ. (Hay Allah’dır.) * , (Okmay): Comma. Ḷર⊲, @, ⧽ ⱱ ๛ (Barq, At, Ol ve Sin) Others: ; ^ + - * / % & {} () [] ? = _ - ! : > < | ' ='Countries - Land and National= * british: ↾ƝГᒍᓬ (Ingelz) * british country: ↾ƝГᒍᓬ৬ (İngelzya) * british nation: ↾ƝГᒍᓬ..↾ (İngelzî) * british land: ↾ƝГᒍᓬ≾웃〟(İngelzestayen) * from british: ↾ƝГᒍᓬ৬ᒍ↾ (İngelzyali) * british: ᒍ≾Ɲ..↾ ↾ƝГᒍᓬ (Lesen-i İngelz) * english: ↾ƝГᒍᓬC (İngelzce) ='Colours ĊᎧ’ᓬ❞ГӬƝ'= ='Al Bakiyye Literature'= All literature genre like roman, lyric, theater etc can used in the Al Bakiyye. Also, In the Al Bakiyye language there are 3 literature genre. These are Damlahatname, Yazlam and gratitude journal. ''' Gratitude journal' 'ᒍ Г❞C..↾ MᎧてБʷ@❞ ৬ てᒍ〟 (El gunce-i mohabbatun ya haylan) ' '''That is a greatitude, praying, giving thanks, calling to God. ' Chapters: Title, Preliminary Input, Imprint, Rosary, Thanksgiving Diary, Word, Nukte, Prayer, Procedure, Patrol, Commentary, result and supplication. 'Yazlam (ᒍ ৬ᓬ૪) Literary softwriting' This genre is a literary genre written like programming languages. ' '''Arrangement: ' # 'Value assignment: ⧽ ' # '''Value definition: saying # Provide the process # Context For example: ' '<Б ƆƝM ⧽ ما, ๛, Ḷર⊲; ' ما = Mark Ḷᕴ: 1.63,' ๛ = Julia Ḷᕴ: 1.53, Ḷ = Ḷર⊲ ⧽Ꭷ, 3 ⧽Ɔᒍ↾; ' 'Ƒ ما (じてḺ = Ḻમ) ' '{ Ḷ = ԋ (“You could buy a home.”) } ≾Э Ƒ ๛ (じてḺ = Ḻમ) { Ḷ = ԋ (“You could buy a home.”) } ≾Э ' '{Ḷ = ᕴ↓ (“You haven’t got money, you can not buy a house”) } ' '// Ḻમ ჰŧ MᎧ’ԋƝ #Б⧽ Ċᒍ≾. ' 'Б> English: <Б Title ⧽ A, B, C; ''' '''A = Namelong: 1.63, B = Name long: 1.53, C = Home big, 3 rooms; Ƒ A (have money) { C = ԋ (“you can buy a house.”)} ≾Э Ƒ B (have money) {C = ԋ (“you could buy a house”) } ≾Э {C = ᕴ↓ (“If you haven’t money you can not buy a house”) } //The money is important #Work too much. ' 'Б> 'Damlahatname (‘ഥMᒍӬて@ЙM)' There is no source about this literature in English. Auxiliary Resources * Al Bakkiye Online Translate or Online Translate&Dictionary * Learn Al Bakiyye * Online Big Dictionary * All Words - Dictionary * Online Keyboard as remarks * Online Keyboard Full Screen * Al Bakiyye - Turkish dictionary ' ' Category:Languages Category:Turkic conlangs Category:Lists Category:A priori